Diavolo
Diavolo is the main antagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. He is a rather tall, thin man with long pink hair with specks of green. He is the father of Trish Una (whose surname is that of her mother's). Biography Diavolo was born in an all-female prison sometime in 1967. His birth is a mystery because his mother claimed that he was conceived two years before her sentence and all the guards were female. Because she was unable to raise him while in prison, Diavolo's mother sent him to live in her hometown of Sardinia with an unnamed priest. When he turned 19, as the priest was constructing an apartment for him, Diavolo discovered his mother buried alive under a stone tablet. Around the same time, a fire broke out and the priest was among the seven who died. Diavolo, however, managed to survive and joined Passione soon after. During that time, Diavolo found the bow and six arrows in Egypt and quickly ran off with them. He then sold five of the Arrows to Enya Geil and kept the remaining one for himself (that same arrow was attached to Polpo's Black Sabbath). He also had relations with Trish's own mother before Part 5 begins, however even her own mother didn't know of his true identity. Between Stardust Crusaders and Vento Aureo, he sets out to kill all his blood relatives, and those who discover his identity, to ensure his name is erased from existence and he took the pseudonym "Soliddo Nazo" during his years in Passione. In Part 5, He finds out of his daughter Trish and then sets out orders to Bucciarati and co. to protect her but this was all just so he could finally meet her and kill her himself so that there'll be no evidence to figure out his identity. He eventually is defeated and killed by Giorno Giovanna in Rome after Giorno's Gold Experience evolves into Gold Experience Requiem and after his death by Giorno's stand, due to the brand new abilities of Giorno's evolved stand, he now has to live out the rest of his days experiencing death over and over again. Passione Diavolo is first seen as Doppio (his alter ego) and after saving a kid from getting hit by a car, he (as Doppio) encounters a fortune teller that tells him about his daughter, his double personality and other things. Doppio "transforms" into Diavolo and trounces the soothsayer before saying that he's looking for Risotto. Personality(Diavolo) As Diavolo, he has a very cruel and ruthless personality. He dislikes it very much for anyone to see his true face or finding out his identity and will relentlessly hunt and kill anyone who does. As for those who are related to him, he doesn't even really love them at all. He'll also set out to kill even them just to stop the possibility of his identity being discovered. Instead of getting to know his daughter, Trish, like a father should, he just wants to kill her because she's related to him. He also seems to only care about himself. When his other personality, Doppio was killed, he didn't really show any emotions from it. He may just be a sociopath. Stand See King Crimson Vinegar Doppio Vinegar Doppio(ヴィネガー・ドッピオ) is Diavolo's young, innocent, and bizarre second personality. Although Doppio is an alternate personality, Diavolo takes on a completely different form when he changes into Doppio. Doppio, however, is unaware of this, and considers himself as Diavolo's most trusted subordinate. Doppio acts as a sort of disguise for Diavolo for when he interacts socially with others in the outside world. While doing so, he only reverts into Diavolo when someone finds out about his true identity, or if someone angers him. Doppio communicates with Diavolo with any number of objects (such as a frog or a young girl's ice cream cone) that, when he sees them, prompt him to make the sound るるるる~ (Rurururu~), which is similar to a phone ringing. He dies when Silver Chariot Requiem switches up the souls of everyone and he ends up in Bucciarati's body and then gets shot and killed by Mista. Personality(Doppio) He's fairly innocent and a very ditzy and goofy guy. Compared to Diavolo who's arguably as ruthless and as monstrous as Dio, he's often practically harmless to anybody and is very nice and polite unless he's given orders by Diavolo to take care of a specific person or will revert to Diavolo if his identity is found out(Even if the slightest hint is given that somebody has clues or an idea to his identity). Trivia *His split personality case is so serious that when SCR changed everyone's spirit he Diavolo and Doppio adopted a different body.Doppio in Bruno Buccellati's body and Diavolo in Mista's body. *Given the circumstances of his defeat, Diavolo is neither dead or alive.He is in an endless cycle of deadly situations. *Diavolo's early days reminds somehow Emporio Alnino. Both of them had born in an all-female prison. *Along with Cars and Magenta Magenta he suffers a Fate Worse than Death, condemned to never died. Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Passione